The present invention relates to a positioning pin or dowel attached to an engine block of an internal combustion engine for setting a location of a gasket.
When engine parts are assembled with a gasket, a lower engine part is placed on a floor or a platform. Since the lower engine part is provided with dowels for setting a location of the gasket, the gasket is placed on the lower engine part so that the dowels are located in dowel holes of the gasket. Then, an upper engine part is placed above the gasket, and the two engine parts are tightened together by bolts.
In order to easily assemble the gasket on the lower engine part, the diameter or size of the dowel hole of the gasket is slightly larger than the diameter of the dowel. Therefore, in case the lower engine part with the gasket is shaken, the gasket may disengage from the lower engine part.
Especially, in a V engine, gasket attaching surfaces of the lower engine part incline downwardly. Therefore, even if gaskets are installed on the gasket attaching surfaces of the lower engine part, the gaskets are liable to disengage from the lower engine part.
In an automatic assembly line of engines, engines are continuously or consecutively moved. When the upper engine part is assembled on the lower engine part with the gasket, in some cases, the engine parts are stopped for a while for assembly.
In the V engine, in case the lower engine part with the gaskets is consecutively moved and stopped, the gaskets may fall from the lower engine part. In the automatic assembly line, it is troublesome to check the gasket in each engine, and install a gasket in case no gasket is placed on the lower engine part.
In a positioning pin or dowel, there has not been made any device for preventing a gasket from disengaging from an engine part.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a positioning pin for preventing accidental disengagement of a gasket from an engine part as well as exactly setting a location of the gasket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a positioning pin as stated above, to which a gasket can be easily installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a positioning pin as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.